La Luz de mi Vida
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Era patético, todo el mundo se burlaba de mí porque no tenía el valor de defenderme por mí mismo y siempre andaba llorando por todo, hasta por las cosas más banales. pero todo cambió cuando la conocí a ella, a la persona que me dio la fuerza y el coraje de hacerle frente a todos los problemas de mi vida y con la que espero vivir un cuento de hadas para siempre. Para Peck y Maty


**LA LUZ DE MI VIDA**

 **Buenas noches señoras y señores de fan ficción, como es tradición, es hora de hacer un fic especial a un personaje casi olvidado de la serie y que casi nunca es tomado en cuenta en los fics de la serie, de hecho, esta es la primera vez que lo uso.**

 **Así que el que llevará la antorcha de los personajes olvidados es (desde hace rato que no pongo música de tambores, ¿Cierto? XD) ¡LARRY FEEGAN! (Y como es de costumbre nadie dice nada y solo se oye el canto de los grillos acompañados de plantas rodantes)**

 **Para los que no lo conozcan, Larry es aquel niño gordo que era un completo llorón, siempre llevaba un salvavidas naranja alrededor de su cuello, pero que fue capaz de ganarse el corazón de la cavernaria de Shelli debido a que esta le dio el valor de defenderse por sí mismo (Pero que murió porque el pendejo de Randy, disfrazado de Spiderman, inundó un teatro XD)**

 **Pero un momento, esto está dedicado a unos amigos míos en el foro de South Park Hispano 2.0 y están cumpliendo años. Se tratan de: ¡PEQUENIEZ & MATYMASTER 123! (los que los conocen empiezan a aplaudir) y por eso hice esta historia para ella y para él ;D**

 **Ahora empecemos. South Park no es mío, es de los huevones que siguen sin reconocer que son pareja (Fanáticas del Style, no pierdan la esperanza ya que se está dando la nueva temporada ;D) pero la historia o cualquier posible OC que aparezca es de mí propiedad.**

Estaba tan emocionado, después de una insoportable esperar ¡AL FIN LLEGÓ ESTE DÍA TAN DESEADO! Espero que todo salga como se tiene planeado para así dar el paso más importante en mi vida. Me estaba alistando viéndome frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo y arreglaba mi corbatín hasta que quedé listo. Sí que he cambiado bastante desde que era un niño llorón, je, je.

-¿Ya estás listo, Larry?- entró al cuarto el que se volverá mi cuñado dentro de poco.

-¡MEJOR QUE LISTO!- respondí enérgicamente para salir de la habitación.

Mientras caminaba hacia el altar de la iglesia era asediado por los incontables flash de las cámaras por parte de los invitados al tomarme fotografías, si esto me hubiera pasado de chico me habría dado un ataque de pánico y me hubiese puesto a chillar descontroladamente.

Pude divisar a mi madre que lloraba de la alegría por verme al fin en esta situación, pero no pude evitar reír al ver a uno de mis viejos compañeros de la escuela, Kevin McCormick, deseándome lo peor con la mirada y refunfuñando. Mala suerte, tuvo su oportunidad y la desperdició.

Cuando comenzó a sonar la música que daba entrada a la novia, todos miramos fijamente la entrada esperando a que ella apareciera. El corazón estaba que se me explotaba por la fuerza con la que palpitaba y las manos me sudaban por los nervios; creo que debí prepararme mejor psicológicamente para esto, pero si ya estoy aquí, de ninguna manera daré marcha atrás.

Aún me sigue pareciendo increíble que haya tanto tiempo desde que comenzó lo nuestro, y para ser sinceros, de joven nunca me pude visualizar en la posición en la que estoy ahora.

Si no fuera porque conocí a la mujer más perfecta que haya conocido alguna vez, lo más seguro es que ahora mismo solo sería un amargado con la vida que se hunde en su pozo de miseria.

Yo soy Larry Feegan y esta es mi historia:

Como dije antes, cuando era niño era un completo chilletas de primera clase. Asustadizo, lloraba por todo hasta por la cosa más tonta y banal, era muy gordo, y por supuesto, tan inseguro de mí mismo y débil de carácter que no tenía el valor de defenderme y era una frecuente víctima del matoneo estudiantil ¡ERA TAN INCREÍBLEMENTE PATÉTICO!

Esto se lo puedo atribuir a mis padres que eran muy, pero MUY sobreprotectores conmigo. Casi no había momento en el que no estuvieran pendientes de mí para verificar que estuviera bien y que nada malo me haya pasado. Sé que el deber de todo padre y madre es cuidar de sus hijos y alejarlos de todo mal y peligro ¡Pero ellos se pasaban de la raya!

Nunca me dejaron tomar mis propias decisiones, me crearon muchos complejos e inseguridades, me consentían demasiado, dependía mucho de ellos y muchas cosas más que me impedían abrirme paso por la vida y afrontar todo lo que esta me lanzase.

¿Así iba a ser el resto de mi vida? ¿Un llorón sin remedio que era ridiculizado por los demás y un completo marginado social? Lo más seguro es que esto hubiese sido mi destino… si no fuera porque _ELLA_ se cruzó en mi camino.

Shelli Marsh. Nos conocimos cuando teníamos 13 años de edad. Estábamos tomando clases de natación y yo tenía que saltar desde la tabla, y como de costumbre, yo estaba de lo más aterrado ni lloraba por miedo a ahogarme, pese a que llevaba puesto mi inseparable salvavidas.

Ella, debido a su carácter agresivo e intolerante, se hartó por tanta chilladera por parte mía y agitó la tabla para hacerme caer, y después de tantos intentos lo logró para luego me insultarme y mandarme al diablo bastante enfadada.

Pero las cosas no terminaron ahí. Debido a que sus padres fueron a un musical, ella y su hermano menor Stan se quedaron en mi casa. Me sentía muy incómodo porque no solamente por tener que estar junto a ellos tomando en cuenta lo que pasó en clase de natación, sino también por las cosas que mi padre decía sobre qué tipo de comida era la mejor para mí. Hasta que ella dijo algo que nunca olvidaré y que fue el primer paso para que cambiara mi forma de ser:

 _-Tal vez deba dejar que él decida por sí mismo-_ al decir esto, mis padres se indignaron y yo me asusté por como pudieran reaccionar. Ella siguió aconsejándolos sobre que si me dejasen comer lo que quisiera, así tal vez dejarían de molestarme tanto en la escuela.

A pesar de que estaba perplejo, ¿Qué yo era capaz de pensar por mí mismo, tomar mis propias decisiones y decidir qué comer? ¡¿Cómo nunca pensé en eso?!

Al día siguiente fue a comer un bocadillo de carne ¡Y ME ENCANTÓ! Fue lo más rico que comí hasta ese momento. Todo se lo debía a ella, así que la fui a visitar para darle las gracias, y como muestra de agradecimiento, le di una pequeña y linda flor para enseguida irme muerto de la vergüenza ¡Le regalé una flor a una niña!

Siguiendo su ejemplo y sabias palabras, pude probar nuevas comidas ¡Incluso fui capaz de hacerle frente a uno de los chicos que tanto me molestaban! Por lo que volví a su casa para dedicarle una canción tocando una guitarra, aún recuerdo bien la letra que salió del fondo de mi corazón:

 _Me hiciste romper mi cascarón, me diste fuerza donde solo había terror, hasta una hamburguesa me comí, y peleé con un chico abusador, me empujaste de aquel trampolín y caí, el mundo hoy en día es mucho mejor, Shelli, por ti pude salir del cascarón…_

Cuando terminé de cantar hice lo impensable. Lentamente me quité mi salvavidas y se lo deje como símbolo de que gracias a ella pude salir del cascarón y dejar de ser alguien tan patético.

Intenté irme otra vez muerto de la vergüenza y creyendo que ella me iba a odiar o insultarme, pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando ella me pidió que jugara videojuegos.

La pasamos tan bien desde aquel momento. Nos complementábamos en tantos aspectos. Ella me daba la fuerza y valor que yo tanto necesitaba para encarar los problemas y a pensar por mí mismo, y yo le daba todo el amor, cariño y respeto que tanto necesita y pude suavizar su duro carácter haciéndola alguien más risueña, tierna y menos temperamental.

Éramos tan felices estando uno junto al otro, pero hubo un impedimento que casi arruino lo que teníamos. Fuimos a un musical y disfrutábamos del espectáculo, pero un estúpido disfrazado de Spiderman lo saboteó todo por lo que todos comenzamos a retirarnos.

Pero por alguna razón todo se comenzó a inundar. Me había aterrado ¡NO TENÍA MI SALVAVIDAS PARA NO AHOGARME! ¡¿Qué iba hacer, qué iba hacer?! Por fortuna, la fuerza sobrehumana de Shelli me salvó y nos pudimos retirar de ahí sin mayores complicaciones.

Seguimos juntos mientras crecíamos, y nuestro amor maduraba como nuestros cuerpos. Yo deje de ser un gordito torpe a volverme alguien alto, atlético y guapo según las chicas. Ella dejó de usar los frenillos que tanto la irritaban y se volvió una hermosa mujer, pero conservando algo de su carácter fuerte y medio irritable.

Aunque había un pequeño problema que intentaba sabotear nuestra relación de todas las formas posibles: Kevin McCormick.

Podría decirse que fue mi rival por el amor de ella, ya que antes de que comenzáramos nuestra relación, él fue su novio. Con el tiempo retomó su interés por ella e intentó reconquistarla por todos los métodos posibles, cosa que nos molestaba mucho, especialmente a ella que en varias ocasiones lo machacaba a golpes para que dejara de estas fastidiando.

No fue un problema significativo y continuamos juntos como novios durante muchos años más, hasta que al fin decidí llevar nuestra relación a un nuevo nivel.

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _Había hecho los arreglos en un musical para el momento especial. Ella creyó que solo íbamos a ver otro de los tantos musicales a los que hemos ido antes, y que extrañamente, siempre le daba ganas de hacerme sexo o… ¡DIGO! De pasar gratos ratos de pasión._

 _Mirábamos a los actores y actrices cantar, bueno, solo ella que estaba maravillada ya que yo solo me dedicaba a verla sin parpadear y esperar el momento adecuado. Me excusé diciendo que iba ir al baño y la dejé sola para ir tras las cortinas del teatro._

 _-¿Todos listos?- les pregunté -como se los indiqué. ¡EMPIECEN!- ellos continuaron cantando la canción original hasta que cambiaron la letra a: "¡TE QUEREMOS DECIR ALGO, SHELLI MARSH!"_

 _Desde mi posición pude ver como un foco del techo la iluminó exaltándola y que todos la vieran, ese fue mi momento de actuar, por lo que tomé un micrófono y salí al escenario._

 _-¡SHELLI, MI AMOR!- la saludé cuando fui iluminado por otro foco. Los actores y actrices canturrearon mis palabras -Tú fuiste la que me diste la fuerza para seguir defenderme por mí mismo, de tener la suficiente confianza para tomar mis propias decisiones, para ser alguien en la vida, para no desplomarme ante la primera adversidad que se cruce en el camino, y por sobre todas las cosas, me diste un amor y afecto que nunca habría obtenido si no te hubiese conocido ¡MI VIDA SE HA VUELTO UN BELLO CUENTO DE HADAS!- a la mayoría de personas presentes se les hizo muy tierno lo que decía, en especial a las mujeres, pero casi todos los hombres se molestaron._

 _-Y como todo bello cuento de hadas, es el momento de endulzarlo más- bajé del escenario y fui hasta ella seguido todavía por el foco y de nuevo se escucharon cantos -Shelli Marsh- me arrodille ante ella y de mi bolsillo saqué un estuche que al abrirlo reveló un anillo de bodas -¿Te casarías conmigo?- muchas de las mujeres contuvieron el aliento a la vez que varios hombres refunfuñaron y volvieron a quejarse._

 _Ella no dijo nada al principio hasta que lentamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se llevó ambas manos a la boca._

 _-Larry… ¡CLARO QUE ME CASARÉ CONTIGO!- me dio un amoroso y aplastante abrazo que me estaba poniendo azul por la falta de aire. De a poco todos empezaron a aplaudir, pero de nuevo fueron los hombres los que menos cooperaron para ese momento tan especial._

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

Con mis actuales 30 años, tengo toda una vida por delante junto a ella. Me llevé ambas manos a la espalda para frotármelas ya muy inquieto ya no pudiendo esperar a mi futura esposa, a mi soporte vital. Pero después de unos minutos, todos comenzaron a hablar porque ella no aparecía, ya me estaba preocupando ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

Una de sus amigas apareció corriendo y vino hasta mí. Me le quedé viendo de manera extrañada cuando no dijo nada y solo se limitó a darme una nota para luego irse y la leí:

 _Querido Larry, sé que acepté ser tu esposa y pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. Pero después de pensarlo mejor, me di cuenta que lo que en realidad sentía por ti era el mismo aprecio por el que sentiría a un cachorro que salvé de la calle._

 _La pasamos bien juntos, pero creo que es hora de que conozcamos a más personas y dejemos de estar enfrascados en la misma rutina de siempre y no expandir nuestros horizontes. Te deseo lo mejor del mundo y espero que encuentres a alguien que te dé el amor que tanto te mereces._

 _Atentamente: Shelli Marsh._

Estaba devastado. La mujer que me hizo mejorar como persona y que era dueña de mi corazón ¡ME DEJO! No… no podía ser verdad… ¡NO PODÍA SER VERDAD!

Comencé a llorar amargamente y me fui corriendo de la iglesia dejando atrás a todos los invitados desconcertados y no le hice caso a lo que mis padres me decían.

Llegué hasta un puente y estaba parado en el borde viendo fijamente el río que estaba abajo y que parecía hacerse más grande con cada una de las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos. El dolor que sentía era infinitamente mayor que cualquiera de los maltratos que había sufrido de chico ¡ERA ALGO INDESCRIPTIBLE! Y no podía soportarlo por más tiempo.

Sollozando levanté mi mano derecha en donde sostenía una flor, exactamente igual a la que le dejé a sus pies en esa ocasión. Cerré los ojos mordiéndome el labio inferior y al abrirlos sus pequeños pétalos habían sido arrancados por la fría brisa por lo que solté el tallo para que también fuera llevado, al igual que mi corazón y alma que se esfumaron.

Miré el río recordando aquella vez en la que casi muero ahogado. De haber sabido que iba a pasar por esto, habría preferido morir ahí mismo que tener que sufrir de esta manera.

Respiré hondamente y me empiné para así inclinarme hacia adelante, pero antes de caer, miré al cielo nublado pensando en la encantadora sonrisa que Shelli solo me dedicaba a mí y a nadie más.

-Shelli…- suspiré y volví a cerrar los ojos ya que quería que eso sea lo último que viese en este mundo -adiós…- me incliné totalmente y caí hacia mi inevitable fin y que acabaría con mi dolor.

 **Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 02/10/2016.**

 **Y eso fue todo. ¿De seguro pensaron que el fic iba a terminar de color de rosas, cierto? pues déjenme decirles una cosa… ¡FUE UNA BROMA! (me bajo el párpado derecho y saco la lengua) ¿En serio pensaron que iba acabar esta historia así? ¡CLARO QUE NO! Así que sigamos ;D**

Oí unos pasos lentos que se acercaban a la larga alfombra roja cubierta de pétalos. Haciendo acto de presencia, Shelli al fin apareció usando un bello vestido blanco y un ramo de flores.

No pude evitar suspirar y sonreí como tonto al verla así ¡SE VE TAN BELLA! Y lentamente vino hasta mí casi cayendo al enredarse con su vestido, de seguro porque no está acostumbrado a usarlo, y muchos rieron, y también le tomaron muchas fotografías, especialmente su padre.

Al estar a mi lado nos miramos con ternura y luchamos fuertemente para no besarnos enseguida. El padre Maxi comenzó a relatar el discurso, por lo que hablamos en susurro.

-¿Por qué te demoraste? Me estaba preocupando por ti- le pregunté.

-¿Sabes lo difícil que es caminar con estos puesto? ¡Me caí como un millón de veces antes de llegar hasta aquí!- se quejó algo enfadada por lo que tuve que esforzarme para no reír.

-Descuida, luego de esto no tendrás que lidiar con ese vestido nunca más- sonreí seductor.

-… y tú Shelli Marsh ¿Aceptas a Larry Feegan como tú esposo en la enfermedad y salud, en la riqueza y pobreza y serle fiel hasta que la muerte los separe?- el padre Maxi estaba llegando a la parte que más he esperado, el momento de oír:

-Acepto- otra vez el corazón estaba que se me reventaba por la alegría y dicha.

-Y tú Larry Feegan ¿Aceptas a Shelli Marsh como tú esposa en la enfermedad y salud, en la riqueza y pobreza y le serás fiel hasta que la muerte los separe?- mi sonrisa se hijo de oreja a oreja.

-Acepto- nos tomamos de la mano luego de que nos pusiéramos los anillos y nos vimos con cariño.

-Entonces los declaro marido y mujer. Pueden besarse- apenas unimos nuestros labios con el que transmitíamos todo nuestro amor y cariño, se escucharon ensordecedores aplausos de todos seguidos por los múltiples flash de las cámaras. Nuestras madres gritaban y lloraban de la alegría.

Salimos de la iglesia mientras todos nos felicitaban y no dirigimos a la limosina que decía: "RECIÉN CASADOS" y apenas nos subimos en ella comenzamos a devorarnos a besos y acariciar cada rincón de nuestros cuerpos. No podía esperar para ir a nuestra línea de miel y gozar del mayor placer que este mundo pueda llegar a ofrecer.

Luego de una apasionante noche de placer puro, ambos dormíamos. Yo la abrazaba por la cintura y estábamos acurrucados. Con cariño sobé el cabello y bese la mejilla de la mujer perfecta y única para mí, de la que me ayudó en incontables maneras y que a partir de este momento hará de mi vida plena y satisfecha ya que en la oscuridad de mi tormentoso paso, ella se ha vuelto…

 _ **LA LUZ DE MI VIDA…**_

 **Ahora sí, historia completada el 02/10/2016.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el verdadero final de este fic (Esquivo una flecha que casi se clava en mi cabeza) ya, ya. Ni que hubiese sido para tanto.**

 **En realidad yo quería darle a esta historia un final trágico debido a que en mi país ocurrió algo que me puso muy triste y eso fue que se hicieron votaciones para ver si se podía llegar a un acuerdo con las FARC y los colombianos debíamos votar SÍ o NO, y desgraciadamente el NO ganó DX por eso mis ánimos estaban tirados por tierra.**

 **Luego recordé que esta historia era para celebrar los cumpleaños de Pequeniez y Matymaster 123, y como a mí me encantan las historias con finales felices estilo Disney, hice esto y espero que les haya gustado (Pese a que no fue la octava maravilla del mundo y fue medio cliché XD)**

 **Además, de que Maty al recordarme las troleadas que he hecho con mis fics de "Mi renuncia a fan ficción & Te seguiré amando tanto en la vida como en la muerte" me dio la idea para poner una troleada aquí ¡Gracias por dar la idea! ;D**

 **Antes de despedirme, voy hacer promoción del foro South Park Hispano 2.0 y su Link está en mi perfil para que puedan unirse a nuestra peculiar familia ;D**

 **Y por último… ¡CUMPLO AÑOS EL 12 DE OCTUBRE! Un año más cerca de la tumba ¿No? XD**


End file.
